Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display device, and in particular to a display device with a test pad.
Description of the Related Art
As digital technology develops, display devices are becoming more popularly used in our society. For example, display devices have been applied to modern information and communication devices such as televisions, notebooks, computers, mobile phones and smartphones. In addition, each generation of display devices has been developed to be thinner, lighter, smaller and more fashionable.
However, when the resolution of the display panel is enhanced, the amount of signal output bumps required by a chip such as a driving unit increases. This means that the amount of output bump of the chip increases. Nevertheless, the area which could accommodate the wire electrically connecting to the bump is limited. In addition, some of the wires pass through a portion of the substrate below the chip, but the area of the portion of the substrate below the chip is also limited. Therefore, when the amount of output bump increases, not only the area used to accommodate the wires electrically connecting to the bump is insufficient, but also the portion of the substrate below the chip in which the wires pass through is insufficient.
Therefore, a display device which may solve the problem of insufficient area for the output wire while maintaining the reliability and yield is needed.